Allen in school
by skytower1189
Summary: Allen hated this. He hated the fact that his master cant seem to get that apprentices aren't meant to constantly pay off your never-ending fountain of debts, but most of all, he hated the nonsense that spewed out of Cross's mouth when he was drunk, so all the time. So when he was told that he would be starting school at a strange boarding-school, he didn't know what to think.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I have had for a while and wanted to try it out.**

**Its my first story btw.**

"talking"

'_Current pov thinking_'

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 1

Odd Twist of Fate

Allen hated this. He hated the fact that his master cant seem to get that apprentices aren't meant to constantly pay off your never-ending fountain of debts, but most of all, he hated the nonsense that spewed out of Cross's mouth when he was drunk, meaning all of the time. So when he was told that he would be starting school at a strange boarding-school, he didn't know what to believe. So, here he is standing in the office of a crazy, sister-complexed headmaster who is currently crying over a girl about a year older than Allen with long hair fashioned in pigtails.

Allen's POV~

"BUT LENALEEEEEEEE! YOU CANT GO! WOULD OF THOSE FILTHY OCTOPUSES GET YOUUUUUUU!" Komui screeched while clinging onto his sister, whilst she is looking fairly annoyed and embarrassed. She angerly roundhouse-kicked him in an attempt to get him off, which is quite impressive and difficult in her position.

"Brother, dont you need to help the new student," she stated in a slightly demanding manner. "I'm Lenalee Lee by the way." she said turning to Allen as Komui got serious, practically turning into an entirely different person.

"I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you." Allen introduced. '_Finally, someone is at least slightly normal here._' Allen thought while flashing his ever present polite smile.

"Well, Mr. Walker, here is your schedule, and you are locker number 166g, its written on the bottem left of the paper in case you forget. On the back there is a map of the school with your classes marked so you dont get lost." Komui stated handing allen the paper. ' _It dosent matter, I'll get lost even with the map_.' Allen thought unhappily.

Allen's schedule is:

math – Ms. Lotto – rm 325

English – Mr. Bookman – rm361

reading – Mr. Chan – rm 316

science – Mr. Lee – rm 314

lunch

Music – Mr Noise – rm225

art – Mr. Tiedoll – rm216

Allen looked over the schedule trying, and failing, to map out his classes. Baised on the map, all four of his classes before lunch are in the same hallway. The last two are in the same hallway too, but that hallway is across from the lunchroom.

After about twenty seconds of staring at the schedule, Allen walks out of the headmaster's office hoping to possibly not get lost this once. Oh who am I kidding this is Allen Walker we are talking about!

**I know this chapter is pretty short, it barely passes two pages :O, but its more like a prologue in my opinion. In the next chapter, Allen will start classes and it will be WAY more interesting when Lavi and Kanda come in.**

**reviews are welcome, but be gentle its the boring first chapter of a first story.**

**~SkyTower~**


	2. first day

**Yay~ my second chapter, this one will be WAY longer than the last, I promise.**

"talking"

'_pov thinking_'

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I wont do a disclaimer for the rest of the story.**

**:P I'm listening to garden of sinners ost Thanatos when writing this.**

Chapter two

First Day

Allen walked down the hallway looking for his first class, but regrettably, he was lost. He turned the corner only to run into a certain grumpy samurai-wannabe.

Kanda's pov~

Just when I turned the corner I bumped into someone. I stopped to see who it is and caught a strange sight. The boy was rather short with white hair and a scar and he seemed to be waring white gloves. '_Strange... huh, just like a moyashi._'

"What the fuck moyashi." Kanda growled at the surprised boy. After realizing what I said, the boy narrowed his eyes angerly.

"Its Allen" The boy now named Allen growled back.

"Perfect name for a moyashi," Kanda mused. While moyashi looked to be taken back by the name, in seeing this Kanda smirked. The moyashi noticed this.

"Well sorry if I'm not used to being insulted by she-males. And I am NOT a bean sprout!" he snapped then stormed away leaving Kanda seething in anger.

Allen's Pov~

'_I cannot believe that just happened. I am not even that short.' _I thought angerly while glaring at the floor. I looked up just in time to see my first class with Ms. Lotto there. I entered the room to see utter chaos, the teacher was constantly repeating apologies while the rest of the class is wildly yelling, and throwing paper airplanes, etc. I walked up to the teacher and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"IM SORRY!" she screeched/ replied. Then after maybe three awkward moments she calmed down and somehow settled the rest of the class down. "Class, this is the new student from England." she looked at me expectantly and then I introduced myself.

"My name is Allen Walker." I said with my signature smile.

"Does anyone have any questions for Mr. Walker?" The teacher asked and many many hands shot up like lightning. '_ Here we go again_' I thought bitterly.

"Whats with the white hair?" A kid said with a genuine look of curiosity.

"That's it's natural color." I replied simply

"What kind of person has a tattoo over their eye?" Another kid asked rudely, probably meant to be taken as an insult.

"It's not a tattoo, its a scar." I answered starting to get annoyed.

"How did you get the scar" A girl asked innocently, I was about to reply but Ms. Lotto beat me to it.

"That's enough questions for today, Allen, you will be sitting in the back in the last open seat there. There isn't open seating so that will be your assigned seat until it is changed." She stated quickly, most likely to help me because she probably saw that I was slightly uncomfortable when that question was asked given that it was a sensitive matter. I went to the desk described only to see a kid with heart-stopping red hair.

"Hey, I'm Lavi." the boy said introducing himself while flashing a broad smile that screamed class clown.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely for what seems the hundredth time today. I sat down and class resumed. It was all review that I already knew so I was quite bored.

~time skip kuz I'm lazy; after school~ Still Allen's POV~

The day was OK at best, with a few bumps here and there, but oh well. I had just walking home when I heard a voice.

"hey, freak!" a kid yelled kicking me into an alleyway. '_Well, this day got bad pretty fast_' Allen thought bitterly. The three kids proceeded to beat Allen up for what seemed like hours, but it could have only been ten minutes. All the while Allens eyes seem to be glazed over, a defense mechanism from when he was little, almost as if his mind reseeds into his head to protect his sanity. The kids spewed all kinds of names but Allen ignored them, he wouldn't cry knowing it would only make things worse, but this only made them angrier.

"Why wont he cry, huh, I see, this thing is nothing but a little monster." the leader spat. That one word brought Allen right back and pushed him over. He widened his eyes as they willed with terror as the memories seemed to flow back from his childhood.

~flashback~

Allen ran down the streets with a loaf of bread in his hands that he just stole. He made a sharp turn into an alleyway, and started to navigate the maze like pathways, but he ended up hitting a dead end with his pursuers on his tail. He was caught.

"lets make this little urchin pay for stealing, lets hope he learns his lesson." the leader said, making the first hit, knocking Allen to the ground. As the four large men where beating Allen, his large mitten fell off and the men gasped.

"that thing... its not human, its the spawn of the devil himself, that _thing_ is a monster!" one of them yelled as another proceeded to pull out a pocked knife out and cut the small child five times very deeply. One on his left side, one one each arm from his wrist to his elbow, one just below his right shoulder, and one down his spine, but the cuts on his left arm where barely there, for the skid was too rough to cut.

~End of short flashback~

Allen was lost in that one particular memory. His grey eyes a pool of emotion that has been locked away for so long.

'_ It hurts...'_

_._

_'It Hurts!...'_

_._

_'IT HURTS!'_

_._

'_ I have to stop them...'_

" stop..." Allen very faintly said

" Stop..." he whispered slightly louder

"Stop It..." He said louder, fear filling his voice. '_why wont they stop, why is this not working'_

"STOP-" Allen was cut off by a strong kick in the stomach, making him cough up blood. He had yelled stop loud enough for someone else to hear, they still where pretty close to the school.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?! Stop, step away from Allen." The newcomer said. Allen looked up slightly to see his savior, heart-stopping red hair '_Lavi...',_ it was the boy in a few of his classes, he sits next to him in his first period. The boys that where beating Allen up for who knows how long left In fear of getting in trouble. Allen curled in a ball, he was trembling with slight muscle spasms in pain. Lavi picked him up and ran to the health office, all the while wondering what the hell possessed those kids to do that, and hoping that the nurses office is still open even though school ended.

**How was that for a second chapter, its not that long either, but its better. I'm sorry I just had to include that In it, where do you think the drama has to start with. I'm pretty sure I messed up the whole pov thing in the last chapter and a bit of this one too. Its a work in progress. I will say that this is a write as you go story and no notes so I'm sorry if the scenes are too short, but forgive me its my first ff story and its the first time I've really written anything fore the past three months, with summer break and all.**

**Reviews with all kinds of criticism are welcome so please review.**

**~SkyTower~ **


End file.
